justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ugly Beauty (​怪美的​)
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = JDU files'''https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/660356174457208842/unknown.png 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / to Black Lavender/Yellow/Metallic Blue (outlines) (Bridge) (Bar)https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/660356174457208842/unknown.png |gc = / / |lc = https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/660356174457208842/unknown.png |kcal = |dura = 3:02 |pictos = 84 |nowc = UglyBeauty |audio = |choreo = Delphine LemaitreFile:IMG_0858.png |perf = Sophia Biza (P1) Shirley Henault(P2) Alexandra Poupin (P3) }}"Ugly Beauty ( )"' by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women in Greco-Roman fashion. They have a lime green outline. P1 '''P1' has long cyan frizzy hair, with a cyan band that contains golden circular attachments on her hair as well as a a golden circles above her band. She wears a flowing sleeveless purple toga with a diagonal cut on the lower area that leaves the lower left leg exposed. She also wears a yellow rope belt around her waist, golden bangles, and a pair of golden sandals. P2 P2 has a purple hair tied in a fishtail. Her laurel is designed with golden leaves that leave the front bare. She wears a yellow toga that wraps itself around the left side of her neck area, supported by a golden circular pin. The toga's lower part has open slits on both sides and the front central part of the skirt is thinner, revealing her legs as well as a pair of yellow shorts. She also wears a dark gold rope belt around her waist, golden bangles, and a pair of golden sandals. P3 P3 has pink hair, with two long braids in the front and the rest of her hair flowing. Her laurel is designed similar to a flower crown. She is wearing a cyan toga with an open slit on the right side. She also wears a gold rope belt around her waist, golden bangles, and a pair of golden sandals. During the bridge, the coaches turn completely black with golden shimmering outlines in their body, hair, belts, laurels, and sandals. Their togas have their respective colors as their outlines. The coaches also have a golden outline. Uglybeauty coach 1.png|P1 Uglybeauty coach 2.png|P2 Uglybeauty coach 3.png|P3 Background The background takes place in an Ancient Greek courtyard, where it provides a view on a sea of fog as well as some structures on the side of the view. In the sky, clouds can be seen, slowly moving along, while there are islands in the farther view of the ocean. Various sparkly plants are growing and hanging around and white silk curtains are visible in some parts of the pillars. The plants also occasionally flash to the beat and rhythm of the music. The coaches are standing on top of a circular pattern, which glows to the beat to the music and its color depends on the time set. During the night, the sky is dark and features a moon shining below. The plants are darkened and the fog color is blue. The circular pattern glow is colored blue. During the day, the sun slowly rises and the sky has orange and yellow gradient, reflecting on a sunrise. The plants become more visible, revealing their colors such as magenta, lavender, light blue and green. The ocean is replaced with an orange mist and the circular pattern glow is colored orange. At random parts of the routine, the arch slowly splits apart as well as with the structures on the side, revealing parts for the chorus. During the chorus, large seashells appear in a window formation, with parts of it glowing pink in the song's rhythm. At the second part of the chorus, the sky slowly turns its gradient to pink, peach and lavender (similar to a sunset) and a very large seashell arises in front of the other seashells, colored black and etched with glowing light blue lines in decorative aesthetics. Parts of the seashell as well as some of its designs also flash to the beat of the music. The seashells slowly sink to the bottom before the second verse, with the large seashell sinking last. The same seashell appears before the bridge, but this time closer to the coaches and the etches have a flowing futuristic flow. During the bridge, the large seashell is superimposed and more details of the etches can be seen. The seashell also becomes more animated and occasionally changes color to the rhythm of the music. The courtyard and the plants completely turns black, with the sky became very dark and the fog and circular pattern glow turns pink. During the second part of the bridge, glitch-like effects can be seen on the seashell, following to the beat of the song. The top parts of the arch also started to flash glowing neon lines in pink, cyan and violet to the rhythm of the music as well. During the outro, the seashell shrinks, with the smaller seashells raising up again. The day version of the courtyard is used for the outro. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Quickly throw your hands down before covering the right side of your face with your right hand. Uglybeauty_gm_1.png|Both Gold Moves Uglybeauty gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Girl Squad *Girl Power! *Eastern Inspirations *The more, the merrier! Trivia General *''Ugly Beauty'' is the first song by Jolin Tsai in the main series. **Including Dancing Diva ( ) and Play ( ), Ugly Beauty is Tsai s third song in the franchise. **Jolin Tsai is the third artist, after Hatsune Miku and BIGBANG, to have first appeared in an Asian spinoff game before appearing in the main series. *''Ugly Beauty'' is the second Chinese-language song both in the series and in , after My New Swag. *'' '' is one of three songs in to have an English title as well as the title in the song's language. **However, only the English title is shown on the Wii version. Routine *'' '' is the second routine with non-Gold Move pictograms that glow in different colors, after Get Lucky. *The routine uses modified versions of some moves from the song s official choreography. *P1 s avatar depicts the hair as wavy instead of being frizzy. *P3 s braids sometimes glitch to white. *The promotional coaches show the coaches with different glove colors and slightly lighter color schemes. *Early versions of the avatars are found in the files that represent early versions of the coaches, with different colors for their hair and ornaments. *On the Wii, many lines unhighlight fully or partially after being sung. *Playing three times in unlocks the What Is Love Greece monument sticker. *'' '' cannot be played on World Dance Floor in the 8th-Gen versions of .https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/660356174457208842/unknown.png *Three pictograms are named after Egypt.File:Uglybeauty_egypt_pictograms_proof.png Gallery Game Files Uglybeauty cover generic.png|''Ugly Beauty ( )'' Uglybeauty cover albumcoach.png| album coach Uglybeauty cover albumbkg.png| album background uglybeauty_banner_bkg.png| menu banner uglybeauty_map_bkg.png| map background Uglybeauty p1 ava.png|P1's avatar Uglybeauty p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Uglybeauty p2 ava.png|P2's avatar Uglybeauty p3 ava.png|P3's avatar In-Game Screenshots Uglybeauty jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th gen) Uglybeauty jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Uglybeauty jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Uglybeauty jd2020 menu wii.png|''Ugly Beauty'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images Uglybeauty instagram teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Uglybeauty youtuber teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories) Beta Elements UglyBeauty 1351.png|P1 s beta avatar UglyBeauty 1352.png|P2 s beta avatar UglyBeauty 1353.png|P3 s beta avatar Others Uglybeauty_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Uglybeauty_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Uglybeauty thumbnail sa.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Southeast Asia) Uglybeauty_thumbnail_th.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Thailand) Videos Official Music Video 蔡依林 Jolin Tsai《怪美的 UGLY BEAUTY》Official Music Video Teasers Ugly Beauty - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ugly Beauty - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 Ugly beauty 5 Stars Megastar References Site Navigation tr:Ugly Beauty (怪美的) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jolin Tsai Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Alexandra Poupin Category:Shirley Henault Category:Sophia Biza Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Delphine Lemaitre